<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sincerely, Unrequited by totallynotyourgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730156">Sincerely, Unrequited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotyourgirl/pseuds/totallynotyourgirl'>totallynotyourgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, College, College Student Eren Yeager, Eremika - Freeform, Eremika Week, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sasha Blouse &amp; Gabi Braun Are Siblings, Unrequited Love, arumika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotyourgirl/pseuds/totallynotyourgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager, and Armin Artlert are undergoing the conflicting passion of love. Mikasa has been in love with Eren since grade school, but does he love her back? Armin is aware  of the deep feelings she shares for Eren, but Armin can’t just let go of his own for Mikasa, or will he? Is Eren finally understanding his non-friendly love for mikasa? Or is he just as confused as they are? They wonder how this will end...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Attack on Titan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sincerely, Unrequited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Wanted to let you know Mikasa, Eren and Armin are 19 years old in this story! The three are currently at a university along with the other characters! This is based around Eremika and also Arumika as well. If you have any suggestions please admit some to me i would love to hear them! This is one of my first fanfics so please bare with me. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little boy meets a lonely girl sitting up top a hill</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey you there!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A boy. A boy with deep greenish-blue eyes makes his way to a little girl sitting under a tree up a little hill. The boy looked as if he just finished playing a dirty game of tug war. The sweaty dark brunette hair dripping down on his slightly brown but white shirt, made him look untidy to the girl. As he ran to her, he made such an unusual facial expression. The girl was reading a book that she recently borrowed from the school library. The boy looks nothing older than 8 years old maybe 9, but the young girl gives him an quiet look and quickly puts her head back into her borrowed book. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey i’m talking to you! What’s your name anyways? What are you reading? How old are you? What school do you attend? Are you in my class this year?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He finally makes it up to the mini hill where the girl under the tree rested. His breathing quite staggered from his recent run, making it slightly hard to breathe for that moment. The girl takes her head out of the book and harmlessly examines him. She starts at his face, then his hair, his clothes, his shoes, and his frankly, his eyes. His eyes were very beautiful to her, the most beautiful eyes she’s seen in the few years she’s been in the world. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>He asks too many questions.                     </em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">She thought to herself as she slowly closed her book. She’d never seen a boy like him before, he was very handsome to her for his age. She didn’t say a word until his breathing went back to normal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello?? I know you hear me girl, i’m right here you know!” he shouts as he crosses his arms in frustration and continues “Ugh, girls are so weird they </span>
  <span class="s3">always</span>
  <span class="s1"> have attitudes.” His bright eyes squint at the little girl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do i have an attitude if i am not speaking? You’re asking me too many questions in the first place and you’ve distracted me from my book.” she exclaims in an annoyed tone. Her face expressionless. Not a smile or frown in sight, only that bored look she fronts with everyday. That look she’s carried since her parents were murdered only the year before. How can you expect a child to show genuine happiness when they witnessed the murder of their own parents? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well you don’t seem very nic- i mean what are you reading?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“None of you business, leave me alone please.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Geez. I was just asking...well could i at least know your name? Thats all i ask, then you can go back to your stupid book.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mikasa. My name is Mikasa Ackerman,” she continues that stern look that makes the boy just bit uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh nice to meet you mikasa. You have a very nice name. My name is Eren Yeager and i’m 10 years old.” Eren put on a smile so charming that it made Mikasa slightly smile, just a little. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm. Thank you Eren Yeager. Now i’ve answer your question so, can you finally leave me alone?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. I guess i should go then, i was just trying to see why such a pretty girl like you were sitting all alone...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Wait did i say that last part out loud? I hope she wasn’t paying attention. </em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">Eren puts his head up to see if the girl noticed his comment and his eyes widened just bit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mikasa’s emotionless expression turned into an embarrassed contempt. Heat rose onto her cheeks but Eren didn’t know if she was blushing at him or if it was just the exhausting outside heat. Did his comment make her blush? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“U-uh sorry for that...um yeah,” Eren realizes that he was also blushing and immediately turned from the tree. He said his farewell to Mikasa and ran off but this time faster than before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>So, that Eren yeager thinks i’m...i’m pretty? </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again if you want to give me some suggestions please don’t be afraid to tell me!! I’ve been brain storming many ideas and i may or may not make this story heartbreaking...maybe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>